Memory
by mai-fanwriter
Summary: The relationship of Red and Chuck could change drastically because of lack of memory
1. Uncle Bomb

Memory

Part 1: Uncle Bomb

It was another almost pleasant day on a bird island, leaving his semi-destroyed house, Bomb was ready for the first day as babysitter of the little Blues; He felt a lot of joy, went to his house, picked them up and took them to his anger management classes; The Blues began to have admiration for Bomb. Upon arriving at Matilda's house, everyone saw Bomb and the children laughing and playing innocently:

-eh ... Bomb, you can stop, this is rare- says Red uncomfortable

-I'm sorry, it's that they're so cute," he says happily and then hugged them affectionately.

\- You're the best "Uncle Bomb"! - The Blues shout together happily

-Why did you bring them here?" Red asked annoyed-for a change

-I promised to be your babysitter, when you...

-SHHHHHHHHHHHH! - Silence Chuck

-What do I do?

-nothing, nothing ... heh heh ... it's just the dreams of Bomb ... ha ha ha ... this big man is so weird ... ha ha ha ... - Chuck answers uncomfortably (for what happened in "Red Beast")

-better forget that topic that I think nobody cares ... jo jo jo ... -help Matilda to the annoying conversation

"You're right, my friend ..." Chuck answered.

And both were silent to avoid more uncomfortable moments; passed a long silence, all looking away, while Red was still confused of what happens, until Matilda began to speak to break the awkward silence that invaded the room:

-well ... eh ... this class will be different from the others...

-You say that in all-interrupted Red indifferently.

\- ...- Matilda I watch Red sarcastically, I ignore it and continued - as I said, today we will make a walk to the depths of the island.

After an hour to prepare the supplies for the walk; the class was deep in the jungle, Bomb and the Blues had fun together, while Red watched them at a distance grunting, Chuck walks up and annoys him a bit:

-You are jealous?

-Why do you ask that?-I ask annoyed.

-I do not know, because "they" admire Bomb more than you, and that you saved them when they were an egg ... jealousy

-I'm not jealous, it just seems annoying to me that Bomb did not act according to his age

\- clear ... jealousy (whispering)

-argh ... Chuck, I have nothing - answering very close to his face.

Chuck blushed and turned his eyes away to avoid further embarrassment in himself.

-Hey! Watch me talk to me, silly- says Red angry

"Let's get guys!" Matilda shouts from a distance.

-Is a ... cliff ... - says Red

-but the view is beautiful, obviously we will be at a safe distance to avoid accidents, Red

-neeeeeeehhhhhh

The boys enjoyed the sun and the fresh air, except for Red who endured the annoying and playful noises of Bomb and the Blues, the intimidating look of Terence and other things; Chuck walked slowly to his side, but Red was gradually moving away from him, but kept moving closer, but Red kept going away:

-To get closer to me! - Red says angry

-Stop being bitter and enjoy a little "jealousy"

-I told you ... I'm not ... jealous-He gets up and walks angrily, but with his eyes closed straight to the cliff.

-Red, you...! - screams Chuck altered

-Shut up! I wish I had not...! - But Red falls before finishing-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

Chuck screams in panic.

All except Terence went to the cliffs, saw Red and fell on a bed of multicolored flowers, got up and confused looked everywhere, until I look up where everyone is:

-Red! Is it okay?! - I scream Bomb

-Well if that means I almost died ... NO!

-eeeehhhh ... What good?-Bomb answered uncomfortably.

-Red! Do not worry, we will go for you! - shouts Matilda

-My answer is no! For what?! If something happens to me, it will be your responsibility! - Red starts to walk - and one thing ... Chuck will go after you ... to hit you!

-Why?-Chuck asks confused.

-Because you had the...! - Red was interrupted by a rare flower - that flower so ugly.

The flower sprinkled a purple pollen on Red's face, Red touched and tried to get away from the pollen, but it was in vain, reached the bed of flowers and fainted:

-Red...-Matilda shouts, then worries and tells the boys-This is bad, we need to go to the hospital, and Chuck goes by Red fast.

-Sure-Chuck said.

Part 2


	2. Treatment

__Part 2: Treatment

In the village in the hospital, Red wakes up confused and looked around, just listening to the quiet, empty silence; until the door opened and Chuck appears:

-Red! - screams happy and embraces him! Thanks to the Eagle you are well!

-Oh? ...- Red questions confused- Who are you? And why do you hug me?

-I am your…

-Chuck! The doctor calls us - says Matilda at the door

-all right! All right! Wait here, my friend!

-I do not understand. Who are you? - Red says, quite confused.

Bomb, Matilda and Chuck were in the hallway away from Red's room, the Doctor starts talking:

\- Who is the legal responsible of Red?

-erghhhh... me- Matilda responds ashamed

-Well ... I have good news ... Red has amnesia, does not remember anything about his life.

\- And why is it good news?! - asks Chuck quite annoying

-because he got rid of his anger problem ... we finally got rid of that problem!

Chuck and Matilda looked at the Doctor like he was crazy.

-But ... I do not want that ...-interrupted Bomb

-What?!

-I do not want a new Red ... I want the same Red, the sarcastic, temperamental, impatient best friend

-Seriously?-Asked the Doctor, Matilda and Chuck surprised.

-eh ... yes, that's why I sympathize, I prefer the old Red than another that is not really

-awwwwwww- says Matilda with tenderness

-nahhh ... whatever you want-then head to Matilda- and as you are responsible you will have to decide whether to change it or return to the fat problem of the village, goodbye and have a good day.

And the Doctor was happy.

-What a stupid doctor...-

-mhhh ... if I change it could free of ... - Matilda thought, but looking worried Bomb, she decided for what was right and said,

\- Better ... we will recover your memory...

\- Really?

-she responds

-How good! - Shouts happy and hugs Matilda - I knew you were not like the others!

Matilda blushes her face completely and draws a small smile on her face.

After a few hours, at Matilda's house, Red looked at the others uncomfortably without remembering anything:

-Hello Red- says Bomb uncomfortable

-Hey ... hello- Answer confused

-You're not supposed to answer like that- Bomb says.

-How?

-well ... eh ... how ... - not knowing what to say approaches Matilda and whispers to him - Matilda, do you have Red's file?

-When I first came here, I did not want you to read your file, I do not have it-he whispered.

-ohh ... heh ... well ... I'll tell you something about you

-Well ... - Red says even confused

-You're a bird with anger problems that save all of **the pigs.**

Red upon hearing that word, his brain rapidly rewinds images of the pigs and at the same time his childhood before him, by the nickname they gave him as a small "pebbles" and I speak seriously:

-I know who I am.

\- Really? - Chuck asks excitedly.

-Yes ... Who the hell are you?! If you do not respond, you will see?! Trio of phenomena!

-Wiiii ... I'm happy it's the same- says Bomb happy- I'm so happy that I want to **explode.**

Suddenly, Red remarked again, reminding Bomb of a stroke:

-Bomb? Bomb, I remember you-says Red relieved.

-How good! - says Bomb very happy

Chuck became jealous because he remembered Bomb first instead of him:

-Well ... I think **my classes** are forming such a wonderful friendship- says Matilda

Suddenly, Red begins to remember Matilda suddenly:

-oh ... now I remember you, Matilda- says Red disappointed

-Excellent; I think your memories are restored by mentioning key words that stand out, right?-Says Matilda

-Wow ... this is obvious- replies Red sarcastically

-Mmmmhhhhh- Matilda endures her anger in front of Red

-And…? Now remember me - says Chuck enthusiastically

-Eh ... I do not remember and I hope not to do it- Red answers coldly

Chuck froze, feeling disappointed that he was the only one who does not remember; Bomb gets up from his cushion, goes straight for Red and says:

\- Now that we know that you remember things through key words, I will make a tour of the village to remind you of all the villagers, even those you do not like. Okay?

-Well, thank you, friend- responds Red serenely

Bomb and Red left the house of Matilda to go to the village; But Chuck was sad because Red did not remember it yet, Matilda approached, comforted him and said:

I'll remind you soon, you just need to say something about...

\- But I do not want "soon", I want "now", and if I do not remember...! - At that moment Chuck had an idea - but ... I can take advantage of something...

-Chuck, do not you dare; as I teach you to take a deep breath and try to keep the ... - and realized that Chuck was gone a few seconds ago – dumb

Half the day Bomb has helped Red remember little by little, but night fell; Red went straight home and Bomb accompanied him:

-Thanks, Bomb for helping me remember most things- says Red relieved

-But you're missing Chuck

-Who?

-Your other best friend ... the one who was at Matilda's house this morning

-I'm sorry but I do not remember it at all

-mmmhhh ... I got it! I will make a drawing album with the memories of our adventure that we did the 3 together to defeat the pigs! ... But I will linger a little ... goodbye

Bomb runs, but gets tired only 20 cm and way; Red came into his house and felt safe knowing that almost all his memories are already recovered:

-How good that you came, huh?

Red was surprised that someone was here, he looked everywhere until he discovered that it was Chuck who was on his couch:

-What are you doing in my house?! And I do not know who the hell you are?! ... Even

-good ... that's why I'm here, to say who I am for you.

-eeehhhhhh? I do not know

-I'm not bad

-Well ... then ... Who are you?

-I am your boyfriend!


End file.
